


Zootopia police stories, The taste of meat

by Akataja



Series: Zootopia police stories [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Guns, Zootopia (City)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akataja/pseuds/Akataja
Summary: This is a Story around Nick and Judy, taking place shortly after the events of the movie from the point of view of Nick.Nick is not sure about his feeling toward his partner and best friend, Judy Hopps and all of his new and honest life.The upcoming new case will help him to make his mind clear and learn new things.The first chapters will include some lightly erotic content and maybe some explicit stuff.





	1. About a fox

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first chapter of a longer story. Nick is speaking about what happened during the time he meets up with Judy and what happened after that.

Chapter 1

About a Fox

The Name is Wilde, Nicholas P. Wilde, the P stand for (I have a huge)Penis... Nah, just a joke. My mom wanted to give me the ridiculous name Piberius. I don't like this name - not one bit – and nobody is allowed to call me by it, except for my mom and maybe one other person.

What else is to say?

I am 34 years old, single, 4 ft tall and 80 lbs heavy and a real handsome devil. Also, I am a fox, nothing special you say? But I am also a police officer of the ZPD! Ha! Now you are impressed, right? Yeah, I would be impressed too. Nah, I am not really that snooty, but there is a certain bunny that would not believe me.

So, what am I doing here? I am writing down my thoughts, like a silly diary of a little girly scoot. I don't do this because I want my thoughts to life on after me or such a thing, I do this because the soul plumber of the ZPD told every new police officer to go with a diary for at least the first year. Ha! Laughable! A total waste of time! My first plan was to scribble down some bullshit, mix it up with some text out of the web and give it to the Doc after a year. But then Judy came up and she talked to me and I don't know how but, poof, now I am writing this. Damn!

I look in this big purple eyes and my mind goes blank. Hey! This isn't so bad, I mean nobody will ever read this, so I can think, write and say what I want. Maybe this will help me to clear my mind and do a better work on the new cases? But let me start at the beginning. I try to make this quick.

I am the newest Member of the Zootopia Police Department and the first Fox working here, but my life was not always like this. Just a few years ago I lived on the Streets of Zootopia, I was a homeless sly fox. I used to trick people for their money and I thought I could live like this forever until my way crossed with Officer Judy Hopps. Judy is two feats pure dynamite from head to toe and you can add some pounds of explosive for her hears. She maybe is small but she was able to show me another kind of life and since a very long period of time, she was the first animal that put some trust in me. Together we revealed the true criminal intentions of the two Mayors of the town, saved a lot of lives and showed a lot of animals, that prey animals and predators can live together and be friends. Happy End, right?

I joined the police force and became Judy's new partner. It has been a year by now and things went pretty good for all of us. I moved into an apartment, Judy helped me to find a place and we are neighbors now! What else? There is still no new Mayor in town, the city council is handling everything but new election are already running. Chief Bogo is taking part in it too. It would be cool to get a new Boss in the Department, maybe someone a bit less strict? But on the other hand, he could be a lot more troublesome in this position. His chances to win are high, because of the good work of his officers, especially thanks to Judy's work. She had cleared the case around the Nighthowlers, with some help of a real handsome clever fox of course. She solved some other cases in the time when I was at the police academy and when we joined our forces we were unstoppable. We stopped that ring of illegal street racers, blocked out the upcoming cheese mafia, blew up a ring of cat weed dealers and much more!

Of course, everyone is only speaking about Judy, because she is the friendly cute, sexy bunny... wait? Did is say sexy? I mean professional and trustworthy... aaaaand also sexy... darn! I hope Judy will not read this... To be honest, I could fill an entire book just to speak about her fluffy big butt, these silky legs, and her ears, oh please stop me thinking about her ears. Maybe it is a Predator-Prey Plaything, just a fetish maybe? But the more time I spend with her the more difficult it gets to think about something else than her. I had a strange dream about Judy, she was covered by nothing but a huge load of honey and I ... hold it! I should not begin to write about this, not right now. I want to start this here with a special case, maybe when I write about it will help me to understand everything that had happened, with the case, with me and with Judy.


	2. A normal day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of this story. Nick is thinking about a normal day in his life and its start with the morning routine.
> 
> Warning: This Chapter contains a dirty fox playing a little with himself.

In the beginning, the work for the ZPD was all exciting and like a huge never-ending adventure! But after my first year, it had become more and more routine. Most days started the same way.

I am the kind of predator that hunts during night and sleeps most of the day, I had to change that attitude when I started to work, but that was more difficult than I thought. I was used to preparing several alarm clocks and my phone, but even heavy metal music and the most annoying ringing was not able to wake me up in time. That's why Judy calls me every morning at the same time. She has her own ringing tone on my phone, its „I like fluffed butts“ by „Sir-eat-a-lot“ and she hates that song.

„It reduces female prey animals to the outer appearance.“ that is what she usually says about it, but I think she only hates it because I recorded once how she danced drunk on her working desk to that song during the Christmas party... oh, sweet, sweet memories.

I can still remember how she talked to me over the phone „Morning Nick, I am ready to leaf in 5 minutes, what about you?“

I was able to see her in front of my inner eye, already fully dressed up, very light makeup and sipping some coffee, she already had a healthy breakfast, based on carrots and at least half an hour of Yoga. I was still in bed, not shaved, missing a shower and far away from healthy breakfast and of course with a hugely impressive example of morning wood.

But I did not mention any of that „Morning Carrots, yes, almost ready to leaf, see you at the car.“

I shut off the call and put the phone away. I did what I do every morning, grabbing the bulge in my shorts and rubbing it a bit, jerking my meat pipe for a while with closed eyes. I start by thinking about some famous models and actress, but my mind always went back to her, to Judy. I always had a thing for prey animals, but Judy is something special. I let go of my manhood before kicking my blankets away and starting the early morning sprint. Showering, shaving, and teeth brushing at the same time, grabbing some middle clean clothing from the floor and getting dressed and brushing my tail. The Females are loving fluffy tails.

I left the house without breakfast and this was the last day I shouldn't even bother about leaving without breakfast.

I arrived at the car and Judy was already waiting. About my car: it was a red Van and I had bought it from my friend Finnick. Back in my shady days I and Finnick had spent a lot of days and nights in here, hiding from angry costumers or the cops. It was some kind of a tradition for us to change the color and the spraying at least once every month. But now I was one of the good guys and Finnick don't need it anymore, he is the boy toy - eh I mean the chauffeur - of a certain famous person with very long slim legs, that's all I want to say about that.

I liked to call this Van „the love machine“, Judy once asked me to change the name and I told her the only other name I could deal with, would be „Fluffed butt“. She doesn't like that name.

„How did you sleep Princess?“ she asked me with her usual grin, knowing that I was in deep slumber a few minutes ago.

„Really long and really good.“ I answered with a wink.

When I was close enough, Judy grabbed my Tie and pulled me down to eye level. She was setting my Tie as she liked it, I totally could have done that myself, but to be honest, I liked it when she did it. This was her special love-grip, just for me, at least that's what I've been telling myself. I was so close to her, I could smell her scent, she was using the same carrot and honey flavored shampoo every day and that smell mixed up with her light natural flavor and a little hint of that perfume I bought for her. She told me, that she did not like it, a very bad decision for a birthday gift, but she was using it often. I was hypnotized by her scent and also by the look of her eyes. Judy had the most beautiful big purple eyes I have ever seen. So it was no wonder I didn't notice how she snatched the keys from the pocket of my shirt.

„I will drive.“ She said and opened the car.

„What? It is my turn to drive!“ She was driving my car more often than I did. „You drive the police car, I drive the Love Machine, that's what we said.“

„Stop calling it that! Also, we are already too late because of you.“

„Too late? We are nearly an hour ahead!“

“But too late to save the best seats in the front line!” Judy was super hyped about the daily briefing.

“You are such a nerd, Carrots.” She was not a real nerd, but I loved to tease her a bit about it. She just had a lot of passion for her work, that is one of the reasons I love her... I mean her attitude! I have full respect for her as a Cop and my partner! But I have to admit her perfect shaped butt. Speaking of which, Judy's was on full display at that time. She was wearing these super tight jeans and was bending over to install the driver set for small animals. Her little grey-white flower, also known as her tail, was peaking out. A friend once told me, that the scent of a bunnies tail was a special thing, but normally no predator came close enough to sniff it. I had to fight this urge every time she put it on display like this!

“And you are a very sly fox.” Her voice got me out of my little fantasy. “Now move your fluffy tail in the car.”

Judy was a good driver, always save, always the right speed. I know she can drive like the devil when she has to. I was able to lean back and look out the window, to see how the city was flying by. After a while, I put my favorite mix-tape in the player and the music started. “I like fluffed butts-” Judy pressed the off-bottom in an instant.

“no.” she was still looking at the street. Even when she took a sip from her water bottle her eyes were still glued to the road. “just no.”

“Don't be so boring Carrots... I just want to listen to some music.”

“Just switch to radio.”

“Fine.” I had to frown and switched to radio. It took some minutes but we found a song we both agreed to. “Hey! That's the new song from Gunter! I love that pig!”

“He is not as good as Gazelle, but still good. It's a shame there aren't many pigs on the radio.”

“Most pigs I know, are just fat and lazy.”

“Hey! No racist stereotypes in here!”

“Okay, okay... gosh... hey! Let's stop at McDonkey's!”

“Why should we stop there?”

“To grab something to eat? Duuuh?”

“Nope, we are on our way to work.”

“But I am hungry! I had no breakfast!”

“Like nearly every morning. You will not die, okay? The day will not end dramatically just because you had no breakfast.”

Oh how I wish she was right... but she wasn't.


	3. Police work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter, in which Nick tells us about his daily work.
> 
> Note: real police work may look different.

My old Job was all about tricking animals, stupid animals, but my new Job was about protecting these stupid animals. This sounds boring – and sometimes it is indeed boring – but it also has funny sides.

Let's talk about the boring stuff:  
First of all, paper works. Every day after every shift we have at least one hour of writing stuff to do. It is always the same, just slightly different, except when something thrilling is happening. Judy is good with this stuff too. And I? I would prefer to play some games on these computers. 

Right after the paper works comes the early morning briefing. I like to use these moments to take a little nap, it's hard to notice a sleeping fox between all these huge animals. Even Judy is too busy with writing and listening, to notice my little sleep during this time. Usual there is not much to miss, some statistics, a little bit of personal information, some updates to running cases...

On this day it was nothing special, but Judy got all excited about reports about missing animals – maybe because her very first big case had something to do about missing animals as well?  
I don't want to break her illusion by telling her, that the animals this time were all homeless or run-a-way-teens, most of them show up later at another place.  
And as always there were the usually unstable rumors. The week before it was about Weapon-Traders and there was also the rumor about a sex-slavery-ring and so on. Thanks to the great master plan of Mayor Bellwether there were a lot of animals seeing huge crime scenes without any real hints for such.   
This time it was about a butcher.   
What do you mean with “what should be so bad about a butcher”?   
Hundreds of years ago there was a huge gap between Predator animals and Prey animals. Because in these uncivilized days, predators were not only hunting prey, they were eating them! Can you think of this!? A fox, like me, is hunting an innocent little bunny through the woods to tear off its flesh with bare claws and teeth and eat the raw flesh!?   
The problem is, that there are still predators craving for meat. Maybe that is just natural, but it is very annoying if you want to build up a modern civilization. Luckily we found some good replacements, like fish – I am a huge fan of Sushi – or tofu... and also Bugs. This sounds disgusting first, but there are some chefs that will make these bugs delicious, trust me, crunchy and rich in vitamins. 

Whatever.

Every few months some rumors about the black market and “real” meat are coming up. Are there really predators giving out a lot of money to get the claws on something like the ham from his neighbors' butt? Or to wear the skin of a guy who worked life long on the fish market? This sounds stupid.  
But the rumor was coming up again and the chief had a sign for us, it looked a bit like the nuclear danger symbol, but with a pig head in the middle of it. The rumors were saying, that this was the sign of the butcher.   
Ridiculous!  
That just looked like some kids were bored and tried some new graffiti. Nothing special. 

So let's talk about the good stuff.  
Training with weapons. Guns and Riffles of all kind are strictly forbidden in Zootopia, selling and owning and using are totally illegal. But of course, there are still some around, mostly fake weapons to treat animals. The police force is allowed to own real weapons and use them.  
Our most used weapon is the dart pistol, loaded with tranquilizers. We can adjust them to the size of the target, the highest dose is enough to send an elephant sleeping in just a few seconds. The downside is, that you have to reload after each shot.   
The next is the Glock 17, also known as P9, a comfortable pistol, 17 to 33 shots. It's a very light and accurate weapon, perfect for an officer like Judy.  
My favorite is the Remington 870, a very powerful rifle, up to 7 shots, and every hit can bring down a charging Rhino.  
But to be honest, I never had to use another weapon as the dart pistol. But it is still super fun to use them on the training course.   
I am very proud about my score on the shooting ranch, seems like a sneaky fox is way better for handling a gun than a slow Rhino or a fat Buffalo.  
I know that Judy is also super good with a gun, I saw her hitting a running parkour weasel on over 500 yards! She does the compulsory portion of the shooting training, but not more. For the rest of the time, she is only writing down my scores or reading some books or doing some crosswords. 

I asked her once about it. I just came back to her and still had the rifle on my shoulder, I can still remember the scent of gun powder in my nose and the light burning pain in my arms. Judy was still busy with her crosswords. “Your turn,” I spoke to her with a smile.

“Hm?” She acted like she was not able to hear me “Are you done yet? We have more to do.”

“Why don't you try the course? Chief Bogo had added some new targets.” 

She frowned and put away the crosswords “I just don't like it, Nick.”

“But it is part of police work.”

“I want to make this world a better place and I will not accept that we have to use guns for this... There is no way that hurting an animal real bad or even killing... this can't make the world a better place.”

“Drill Sergeant Friedkin told both of us, that there will be a time when you have to use your weapon to defend yourself or someone else.”

“I will find another way that day.” She said that with so much confidence, that I really had to believe her... maybe both of us were foolish...


End file.
